


Definitely Not the First Time Frustration was Resolved

by TravelBee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frustrated Dean Winchester, Frustration, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelBee/pseuds/TravelBee
Summary: Just my personal Wincest smut oneshots. Not beta read or honestly even proofed.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Definitely Not the First Time Frustration was Resolved

The door of the motel room burst open, the weak door hitting the wall behind it and slowly swinging back, as if reluctant to do so, as the frustrated form of Dean stalked into the room.  
“Ugh! I can’t believe everything went so wrong. Stupid bartender gave us the wrong address and now..fuck!”  
Sam came into the room, gently closing the door after him. The beige grey of the room seemed to aim for neutral feel but the pacing man in front of him made the room fill with pent up energy. Dean paced the floor, continuing angrily, his frustrated voice most likely carrying through the thin walls of the room “We can’t find him again till tomorrow because that stupid bitch tipped him off and some innocent person is going to pay...” His hands carded through his hair making it all stand on end at the thought of not knowing how to stop the next tragedy. Sam just stood quietly next to the bed farthest from his brother, trying to be the calm balance of logic even through his shared frustration. “There’s not anything we can do tonight, we won’t know where to find them in this city until daylight hits again and the vampires are identifiable. There’s nothing we can do. And Dean..its just as much my fault as yours, I trusted that girl’s word, I never even thought to check her for bites..” his words cut off with a tired huff. “Stop pacing and get some sleep, alright? You’re wearing a hole in the damn floor and you need to sleep off all those beers before morning so we can hit this with all we’ve got.” He turned his back to his brother and started stripping for bed. Dean continued his pacing. “I can’t sleep just knowing that those fucking animals are out there, I need to do something and be in control again. How could we have gotten so out of this one! Fuck, Sam.” Sam had rid himself of clothes quickly and lain down in the bed closest to the door, his back still turned to his brother. Dean couldn’t take it. He stalked across the room, over to the bed and grabbed Sams shoulder, turning him flat. “I need..Sam I need to fix something, even if we can’t fix this case.” His pleading eyes were focused on his brother who was meeting his stare, Sam’s tired grumpy expression morphed into something more unreadable. “No Dean, that’s not what you need at all. Just the opposite, you need to stop feeling responsible for everybody. Let me take care of you for a little while instead..” He reached up and held Dean’s face between his hands. Dean, still aggravated, couldn’t wait for this patient, paced move to turn into something he wanted. He pounced, like a desperate man, kissing Sam with more teeth and vigour than the younger man was expecting. It was a punishingly fast kiss, slowly developing into a deep sensual kiss as Sam regained control from the emotional man. Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulders where his brother was leaned over him and rolled him over flat onto the other side of the bed, Sam on top. “We can solve all those other problems tomorrow. Tonight, you can just let me take care of everything you need” Dean nodded, a little of the desperation leaving his face. Sam leaned down and kissed the rest of the anxiousness out of his expression. The kiss got deeper as the two allowed themselves to forget about the day for a little while. Sam lowered his body to rest on Dean’s as the man below let his hands stray, roaming his brothers back. Tracing up Sam’s spine, Dean grasped his shoulders, and as their movements got more intense, pulling the fine ass above him closer to grind their growing erections against each other. Sam groaned through the kiss, his mouth matching the pace of his groin as he started moving with a purpose. “We need to get you out of these clothes” Sam mumbled when they paused for air. Sam proceeded to peel Dean’s shirt up over his torso as far as he could from Deans pinned position. “No arguments here.” Dean quickly vested himself and Sam of the rest of their clothes, their taut naked bodies not being acknowledged in the urgency to finish what had been started.

Sam came in his ass. The next day they murdered the vampires. The End.


End file.
